


Rainstorm

by CalicoNekoChi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day At The Beach, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoNekoChi/pseuds/CalicoNekoChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a four-month summer break, Feliciano Vargas and Alfred F. Jones had decided they would go to the beach before their university officially opened for the fall semester. But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm

‘ _Oggi è stata una brutta giornata_ [Today was a bad day.]’

 

Like a percussionist lost in their music, the rain persistently thudded on the metal bus stop roof. The bleak gray sky loomed over the dreary beach, deprived of the laughter and children’s screams hot summer days offered. It was a painful reminder of the encroaching autumn chill and a bad idea solely rivaled by starting a large research paper the night before it was due.

This was supposed to be a special day at the beach before classes officially began on Wednesday. After spending their four-month summer break in Rome with his family, Feliciano Vargas was back in the States for his third year at a university several cities over. He was a musical theater major with a minor in play-writing and screen writing, dreaming of performing and writing his own works for audiences to enjoy and learn about his native Italy.

The twenty year old was amazing at what he did, but the previous year had seen him terrified of failing some of his general education courses. He was not in the STEM field for a reason. He was clumsy, irresponsible, and easily distracted! Yet, in the chemistry class he had taken as a general education class, he had found himself nearly flunking every lab he had to do. One of the other students in his class who was often in his lab group had, eventually, taken pity on his poor soul. The student’s name was Alfred F. Jones. He was a first year astronomy major at the time. Due to their late night cramming sessions, they became quick friends.

Alfred was a tall, nineteen year old blond with starry cerulean eyes. He was cheerful and a little cocky, but had the potential to be a good friend… sort of. One of the American’s defining flaws was how nosy he was, a trait that easily deterred potential friends from edging near him. This was not assisted by his disregard for understanding the situation at hand. Many of his friends had fowl opinions of him, of which Alfred had come to ignore – be it for sanity’s sake or genuine apathy. Feliciano was not extraordinarily different from these friends, but his poor opinions were significantly fewer (in part, because they both shared many of those bad traits people hated).

“So,” Alfred began slowly, kicking his stained sneakers against the wet concrete, “nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Feliciano, usually optimistic but currently too wet from the sporadic rainstorm to breed true joy, looked up from the empty street in front of him at Alfred. He raised a slender brow, feeling almost as sarcastic as his elder brother Lovino was when he said, “Your definition of nice is concerning.”

The blond laughed, zipping his brown bomber jacket and squishing his arms against his firm torso when the wind decided to assault them. He momentarily frowned, unhappy with his dirty blond bangs sticking to his face and his inability to see since glasses were wet in his pocket. His jeans and t-shirt stuck to his body, effectively chilling him every time the wind danced their way. He could not even imagine how cold Feliciano had to be at the moment. Coming from the warm Italian weather to chilly New England had to be horrible for his health in _some_ way. Even worse was his attire! Feliciano was known to dress for the season, not for the weather. So there he stood in little more than his swim trunks and a button down shirt, as he had been determined to swim and forgot to pack more than just his towel.

Both stared quietly at the road, impatient for the bus to come to their aid. Feliciano, in particular, was upset about the rain today. Even though they had meticulously checked the weather for today that week, he had forgotten to check one last time the night before. There was a chance of rain all week, but it had been low. He could not help but feel that if he had checked one more time they would have been able to avoid this and just go to the movies or something.

Feliciano sighed and looked up at Alfred and opened his mouth to apologize (again) for not checking the weather again the previous night, only for a wall of water to splash them from a car who had rushed by them as suddenly as the rain had come. Both of them blinked in confusion, glancing from the car in the distance to one another. Alfred cracked a smile, starting to laugh in that boisterous way he usually would.

Feliciano, on the other hand, lit up like a light, almost as if he were able to cry. With a sigh, Alfred yanked off his jacket and dropped it on the brunet’s head. He stretched his arm out to feel the rain and commented, “Let’s go to the cinema. I hear there’s a new Disney movie still there.”

The Italian peaked from underneath the jacket on his head, smiling a bright, toothy smile and nodding. “ _Si_ … _ma_ , can we change first?”

“Nope, we’ve gotta freeze in the theater.”

“Alfred!”

 

‘ _Grazie per non arrabbiarsi con me_ [Thank you for not getting angry with me.]’


End file.
